The present disclosure relates to an image pickup lens suitable for a compact image pickup unit that uses an image pickup device such as a high-pixel-density CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), for example, an optical sensor, a portable module camera, a web camera, or the like. The present disclosure also relates to an image pickup unit that uses such an image pickup lens.
An image pickup unit, such as a mobile phone with a camera and a digital still camera, that uses a CCD, a CMOS, or the like as a solid-state image pickup device is known. Recently, there has been a high demand for reducing size of such an image pickup unit, and also, a compact image pickup lens having a short total optical length is demanded as an image pickup lens to be mounted thereon. An image pickup unit that has such a compact image pickup lens has been disclosed.
On the other hand, recently, also in the compact image pickup unit such as a mobile phone with a camera, pixel density of the image pickup device has been increased while a size thereof has been reduced, and an image pickup unit provided with an image pickup device having high pixel density of a so-called mega-pixel or more that has resolution of one million pixels or more has been widely used. Accordingly, high lens performance has been demanded in the image pickup lens mounted on the image pickup unit so that the image pickup lens is suitable for the image pickup unit. An image pickup unit that uses an image pickup lens having such high lens performance has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-237407 (JP2010-237407A) and 2011-138175 (JP2011-138175A) disclose an image pickup lens having a five-lens configuration.